The Amazing spider-woman act 14 Under The Goblin mask
by gm goodyeat
Summary: the Green goblin has returned once more and has kidnaped Lady hammerhead can penny get her mask on and stop goblin at the same time a space team come back to earth and have something that might change everyone lifes and fates and friendships
1. The Goblin returns

Part 1 The Goblin returns

We are shown at the office of the daily bugle where a big party is at the office where Penny and Kate and the other workers are enjoying the party food and the meal down my there boss jess

I am so happy my daughter is comeing back from her space trip said Jess as she was drinking some cola

I never knew jess had a daughter said Penny as she was eating some cake

She sure dose said Kate urich I seen her on the news with the other astronaut with Wilma Lawson and Rachael Rider she said I know she played foot ball on the moon she said as she drank her cola

Seem a bit odd to play football on the moon replied Penny

Well she wanted to make it her thing said Kate as she smiled

Make me wonder what space is like said Penny looking out of the window

At space in a space ship Jess daughter Rachael and Wilma are talking to eacth other about what to do once they get home

You know what said Rachael once I get back home I am getting my self some real food she said and not one of those cheap store kinds she said

Well lets just enjoy the last frew moments said jess daughter but than a big black meteor shows up and rams the ship

Than a black slime like goo come out on the the ship and make it way in to the ship

Guys you are right ? asked Rachael as she looked around

I think so said Wilma than she go to check is the ship is all right

Well life surport is all right she said but the down side is the heat sheld is down she said

We have to do something said Rachael we need some kind of help she said

Later back on earth jess hears the news on the tv is hopeing her daughter will be all right

Don't worry I am sure they will be all right said Kate your see she said

I hope so said Jess as she looked out of the window I just hope so she said

Later at the streets of new York in Lady hammerheads Limo she is in her seat talking with Jackie Drago after she got her out of Riker's Island

Thanks for getting me out of Riker's said Jackie as she gave a slight happy grin you don't want to know the stuff I had to do there she said

Well I am happy I got you out said Lady hammerhead after all you are my best hit girl she said

Anyway I cant wait to see my old street gang the vultures and set them back up she said I want to get back said spider-woman for sending me to Riker's she said

You will said Lady hammerhead in time she said

than the driver see something from the air and it was the Green goblin who as shown up from the sky and is ready to strike

Than frew a pumpkin blade at one of the tires and than crash in to a store

What the hell is going on ? asked Lady hammerhead

I don't know said Jackie but who ever is doing this is a dead woman she said than got out her vulture like chain out and ready to use her weapon

As she spings around ready to aim her chain at the goblin but the green goblin got out a pumpkin bomb and frew it at Jackie drago and she ends up landing on the roof of a car pass out

We got to get out of hear said Lady hammerheads driver than the green goblin got out her staff and ram it right at her driver stomic killing him as he lands on the ground dead

It is good to see you at last said Green goblin than use a sleep gas to put lady hammerhead to sleep than lands on the floor doze off to sleep

Sweet dreams hammie joked the Green goblin it is going to be a long night she said with a slight evil grin

Later Lady hammer head stars to weak up and finds her self in a old Steel mill and Green goblin drinking some tea

Good to see you up and awake said Green goblin as she got up from her chair and went up to her

You see I want this town goblin said and I want you to be my second in command she said

Not going to happing said Lady hammerhead I am not afried of some crazy nut dressed in a goblin suit she said I only surve one person she said the big man

I know who she is said the green goblin tombstone she said I had a look in her files

Yeah well your be dead when you cross her path she said

well lets just hope you keep shut said Green goblin as she smiled when the sharp blade come out of the head part of the glider

End of part one


	2. The mask the spider and the goblin

Part 2 The mask the spider and the goblin

We are shown at midtown high school where at Rindr Warren class where her and the class are watching the news report about jamson dauther and the team ship trying to get to earth

Man this is too shocking said Leo I am kind of worry what will happing to them he said

They will be fine said Rindr as she try to make Leo and the other students feel better

As Dwyane was wathing he saw Helga leave the room to get to her locker

At her Locker she tries to get it to open and gets out a Vial of 'Globulin Green' and slowly starts to drink it

Helga said Dwayne what the hell is that stuff ? he asked pointing to it

Nothing said Helga new soda I found she said putting it in her pocket

can I have a look ? asked Dwayne as he wanted to have a look

No screamd Helga

so that's why you been acthing strange the last frew days said Dwayne as he looked angry and sad at the same time

Helga look what ever that stuff is and what what ever it is doing to you you are going to need help she said you cant put your life in danger he said to Helga

You don't understand said Helga I cant live with out it she said if I turn back now I am going to go back to where I started she said it is the only friend I have left she said

Helga stops this he said but tries to get her away from it but Helga push him back

Than Helga drank it fast like it was cola

a few black outs are all right so don't get in my way said Helga and she left

Than Penny shows up as Helga left

Dwayne are you all right ? asked Penny

Not really said Dwayne with his head down

Later that night at Lady Tombstone penthouse in her living room she was talking with Jackie drago as they are having tea and talking with her about what happened today

I tell you said Jackie some person in a goblin costume shown up attacked us killed Hammerheads driver and took her away she said

I see said Lady tombstone as she lick her finger after she put one in her tea who ever this person is I will deal with her my self

Oh maybe you already do said a voice than from down the stairs Green goblin shown up with a glass of wine and after drinking it frew the bottle at the table braking the bottle in bits

Grate its the green goblin said Jackie pointing to her in anger

Now Now said The green goblin its not nice to point she said than frew a pumpking bomb at her but she gets out of the way blowing up her chair with green fire showing up as soon as it landed

Your crazy said Jackie as she remove her sunshades

Than before she could get her payback Lady Tombstone stops her before she did anything stupid

What do you want ? asked Lady tombstone if it is money I can cut you a check she said as she got some her bag to get her bankbook but as soon as she got it out Goblin zap it and made a small black hole in the checkbook

I don't want money she said I want you to hand over your role as the big man to me said the green goblin

what ? asked Tombstone hand over my crime organizations to you ? she asked I think not she said

So be it than said the Green goblin than frew a Pumking bomb that blows up Tombstone office and Goblin left as fast as a flash

I knew we should of killed that Goblin before she destroyed your office said Jackie

Shut up replied Tombstone and be sure to get your old gang you might need them she said and she left her destroyed office

At the city Penny in her spider-woman costume is swinging around town than she see the green goblin

Goblin she said this time she is not getting away from me she said than heads to stop her than webs one of the gliders wings

What the ? asked the Green goblin as she looked back

Sorry but your airline been booked said Spider-woman as she made a bad joke once more

Well looks like I will need to shake you off said Goblin as she use her glider to fly over the city with Spider-woman still holding on for life

Hey if it is about me being a spider I don't mind joke Spider-woman

Well lets just say I really really hate spiders said the green goblin than frew a army of pumking bombs at Spider-woman that did not work too well

Than Spider-woman jump up and punch the Goblin in the Face

Than the Green goblin punch spider-woman in the stomic and frew her out of the way and spider-woman leads on a roof top and gets up

Okay ow she said that hurt she said and she got away aging said penny man I bet most superheros don't have this kind of problem ? she asked to her self

Later that night Penny shows up at the Osborns Penthouse roof top to talk to Helga than she see the Green goblin flying by

Not good said Penny than go in to the virvent and sneaks in by going on the sceling of the house and looks around

Man it make me wonder if Goblin came in hear said Penny as she was looking around than saw the fireplace open and Oblina come out

Wow I been comeing to Helga house for years and I never saw that she said to her self but come on penny think it cant be your best friends mother it cant be but yet aging she might of had no truble getting in to her own company and she killed Tramma guy with out him giving any leads she said and maybe doctor tramma knew what Oblina was up to and she killed him to don't tell anyone she said to her self its all clear now she said

Than Penny hears the door open and hides someware

Mum im home said Helga as she shown up

Not good said Penny I got to get out of hear she said and she left

Than as soon as spider-woman left Helga opens her school bag and gets a bottle of the green and starts drinking it

Later at a café penny was having tea and talking to Helga on the phone

Helga we need to talk said Penny as she was talking on her phone

Than home to my house Helga said

Not a good idea replied Penny as she was ruping her eyes It is best you come to the café for me said Penny

Oh so you can give me a mother gide said Helga look I know what Dwayne said to you Helga replied but I don't need it she said than puts her phone down

Grate said Penny I am a costume superhero and I cant seem to help my friends she said

Later at the daily bugle Jamesson Urich and the rest of the team are watching as the ship tries to land than something happened a superhero name captain marvel that looked like a female verson of the ultimate captain marvel helps the ship land safely

Wow a new superhero said Kate urich more just keep poping out of the wood work she said

I know right said Ben brant its like a toy store full of them he said

Than Captain marvel lands the ships and people get around to take pictures of her

Whats your name ? asked one of the reporters

My name is Maha-vahl daughter of the kree ambassador and keeper of earth she said and if you ever need me let me know and she flys off

All right everyone said Jameson I want pictures of the space team now she said and be sure to write the story on captain marvel she said I like this her more than that spider-woman she said

Than Urich see Penny on her laptop doing something

Penny are you all right ? asked Kate

Yeah just doing some work said Penny as she looked in to Oblinas company files and finds something big

I got you now she said and she left to stop Green goblin

end of part 2


	3. who they really are

Part 3 who they really are

We are shown at Oscorp where the Green goblin has just broken in

What's going on ? asked Oblina as she shown up out of nowhere

Someone I broken in replied one of her staff than the Green goblin show up with some kind of device

Who are you ? asked Osborn

Your worst fear smiled the Green goblin and she jumped on to her glider and took of out of the window braking it and took off in the dark night

Than spider-woman shown up and follow Goblin with out her seeing her

I have you now said Spider-woman thinking to her self

At the steel mill Tombstone shows up with some of her troops as they go in to find Green goblin and save leady hammerhead

Reanmebr to find Green goblin and kill are understand ? asked Tombstone as he spoke to the captain of the team

Understood said the Captain and they go in

And spider-woman follows them so she wont get caught

In side Lady Hammerhead is tide up and is tangling over a tank of fire

I cant belive this is happing said Lady hammerhead

You disappoint me Lady hammerhead said Tombstone did you really think that going alone would of been safe ? she asked Jackie drago told me that you came alone but in the end you shame me she said

Oh come on boss its not a big deal said Lady hammerhead

Well look who's joint the party said a voice and they looked to see that it was the Green goblin

Goblin said Tombstone look hand over Lady hammerhead and we will leave you be she said

I don't think so said Green goblin than she press a botton and a lode of steel pipes come down the spider-woman's spider-séance kicks in and webs Tombstone and her troops away just in time

Well looks like this is going to be fun said Green goblin so I say welcome to my house of fun no spiders allowed she said

Spider-woman said Tombstone you take down Green goblin or at leat unmask her than we will call it even she said

Got it said Spider-woman than web the goblin clider and went on a all out ride with it around the steel mill

At the control room Tombstone troops get leady hammerhead to safety well Tombstone gets her untied from the rope

Than the green goblin tries to go for the kill But spider-woman swins up and kicks the Green goblin away landing on a big pipe

Than Spider-woman looked as Tombstone and Lady hammerhead and her troops getting away safely

Ha next time you host a party goblin make sure it is not a bust she said

Oh that is too bad said the Green goblin I will have to deal with you my self she said and frew some pumking blads at penny and Goblin gets on her glider once more

Than press a boutton on her belt that lets out a room full of pumkingbombs and spider-woman having to doge every last one of theme and Spider-woman gets out of the steel mill just in time

Than the Green goblin on her glider shows up and frew a pumking bomb at spider-woman

Why don't you just give up ? asked the green goblin as she frew more bombs at spider-woman

I know who she is said Penny thinking to her self I have too take her down before she hurts anyone else she said

So I wonder who is behind the mask ? asked Green goblin it is always good to find out she said than use her glider to hit Spider-woman

But Spider-woman jumps over green goblin and webs her glider

I know you are Oblina Osborn said Penny and I know what you are doing she said

Oh I'm I really ? asked Green goblin than shout out some rope from her wrist and tide spider-woman up and gave her a flying leason by using her glider

Do you like the ride ? asked Green goblin

Hardly replied Spider-woman

Well I better let you go than said Goblin than cuts the web and penny fulls over to the ground

And Spider-woman looks to see as the green goblin getting away

I cant let her get away said Penny as she cut her rope with her knife in her pocket

Than the green goblin saw her and tried to kill her one last time

Before she did anything Spider-woman frew some of her webs in the the glider Eanging that blows up and green goblin fulls down braking her leg and the green goblin starts to limb away as she calls for a new glider to show up

Than it shows up and takes her away

I cant let her get away this time said Spider-woman as he shot up a web to follow her

Go on run smiled Penny I know where you live and I am comeing for you she said

Later on at the Osborns penthouse Penny shows up and see that The green goblin taking off her mask

I knew it said Spider-woman as she knew who it was all this time

Than the green goblin took off her mask only to find out it was Helga penny friend all this time

Wait your the green goblin ? asked Spider-woman as she did not want it to be Helga

I don't know said Helga but as soon as she got up her leg started to hurt

Ow she said as she felt the pain

Than Oblina Osborn shows up

What is going on ? asked Oblina

Wait your not liaming said Spider-woman

why would I be limbing ? asked Osborn

Wait this is ? asked Osbron as she pick up a vial of the green

Where did you get this long lady ? asked Oblina

What is it ? asked spider-woman

Its 'Globulin Green' replied Osborn

Globulin what ? asked Spider-woman as she still wonder what is it

Green said Osborn as she told her what is it

It is the early stage of a new Super Soldier Serum we have been working on but the down side with it is it cant be really additive to the victim and can lead to black outs and other things

Long lady said Oblina as she hold him by the goblin you suit you stole this from Oscorp didont you ? she asked why why on gods earth do something so stupid or risky that you but than the effects of the green kick in and Helga push her a side

For you replied Helga you told me to become a stronger person and I took the game to become the woman you wanted me to be than she fulls to the ground and penny catch her just in time

I must of black out said Helga aging but I cant be the Goblin said Helga as she started to cry I cant be she said than saw the vial of green and destroyed it by braking it in two

I never should of taking that junk said Helga as spider-woman helps her on the sofa I destroyed everything she said I'm sorry I'm so sorry she said

This cant be right said Spider-woman if this kid attacked The bigman and Oscorp than why did she killed that Doctor tramma guy ? she asked

I think Doctor tramma might of been working with the big man said Oblina look I don't want to see my child go to prison for killing a guy I will say I was the goblin and make the green gets destroyed she said every last bit of it

What good is that going to do ? asked Spider-woman anyway your daughter needs you said Spider-woman more than ever

Its my fault said Osborn I made the green and made a monster that almost destroyed everything she said but I will get her help she said if you let me and let doctor tramma death go she said

Me ? asked Spider-woman

If the bigman finds out about this they might hurt Helga she said and doctor tramma family might come after her as well replied Osborn place she is my only child

And my best friend thought spider-woman

All right the goblin never come back and doctor tramma death is left unsolved said Spider-woman for good leaving this capter unsolved said Spider-woman

Thank you said Oblina

Your welcome said Spider-woman and she left

Than Oblina looked back at her daughter with only shame of what she has become

Later that night at a unkown hideout the real Green goblin shows up and looks at the computer sceen

Not bad smiled Goblin spider-woman fell for that hook line and sinker she said with a smile and now the real game bgings she said with a light evil grin

Later at school at the lunch room penny is eating a ham sandwitch than Dwayne and CJ show up

Hey Penny are you all right ? asked CJ

Yeah kind of said Penny

Than you know that Helga is leaving school to go around the world to get the help she needs said Dwayne

And that Make it a happy ending for us said Penny as she was thinking about it

At the space centrue Kate Urich and Jameson show up at the shuttle hangar

So Jameson happy to be back home ? asked Urich

yeah good to be back said Jameson as he tought the ship some black goo shows up

Where it is safe said Jameson as she looked at it

I better call someone to find out what it is said Urich and gets her phone out

but what is this Black goo and what will it do to the lifes of penny and her friends ?

end of act 14


End file.
